


bikini body

by roarcupcake



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarcupcake/pseuds/roarcupcake
Summary: A translation ofhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/18327587 by apaciere.Love this sweet and hot story so much! I’m looking forward to more drarry smut hahahahaIf infringement, please contact me and I’ll delete this ; )
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	bikini body

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327587 by apaciere.  
> Love this sweet and hot story so much! I’m looking forward to more drarry smut hahahaha  
> If infringement, please contact me and I’ll delete this ; )

哈利，出乎所有人意料的，居然答应了德拉科的租个地方度假来庆祝哈利升职为傲罗队长的要求。  
他们不知道的是，哈利另有打算：一个让德拉科干点什么来和他在一个小小的庆祝上花费的多余金加隆交换的打算。  
为了确保德拉科不会出尔反尔，哈利威胁反悔就把德拉科和他做爱时拍的照片印出来寄给卢修斯。（哈利现在愈发地感激自己身上那些斯莱特林特征）当然咯，在听到这致命的威胁后，德拉科只好脸色苍白极不情愿地保证：他会听从哈利的指令，任何指令。  
这就是为什么，现在德拉科马尔福换上泳装从海滩旁的更衣室出来后，每个人看到他都表现得仿佛心脏病突发一般——  
迪安和西蒙两个人震惊得弯下腰；罗恩被正在喝的饮料噎住；赫敏翻了个白眼，然后向自己的绿眼睛好友投以尖锐的目光；潘西不顾形象地大笑起来；布雷斯意味深长地挑了挑眉；卢娜则是直接给予了“童话里精灵般的双腿”的极高评价；金妮把整个脑袋都埋在沙子里，控制不住地大笑；纳威的脸则是在德拉科出来后马上红得像个番茄一般，然后他不好意思地躲到了自己笑得肩膀都在颤抖的女友汉娜艾伯特身后。  
至于哈利，他的老二以一种极快的速度抬起了头。  
“苍天啊，马尔福。”西蒙努力在震惊之余组织着自己的语言，“看在梅林的份上，你穿着什么东西？”  
金发碧眼的青年上身穿着一件哈利的白色衬衫，对他来说有点大了，半掩着他纤细白皙的肩膀。让他男朋友和他们同伴反应这么剧烈的，是他下半身穿着的那条勃艮第红[1]的比基尼式内裤，还有他祛毛后光滑的暴露在外界让所有人直勾勾盯着的长腿。  
“很显然你的朋友认为这是我尽我努力为了给自己男朋友的升职留下快乐回忆所付出的一个滑稽的代价。”德拉科尖酸地训斥着，愤怒地看向哈利。  
“如果是这样的话，亲爱的，我觉得这是个好事，因为这里除了我们没其他人。”潘西毫不在意地笑着，“不然你会夺走所有人的注意力。我认真的，你怎么敢有一双比大多数女性还漂亮的腿？”  
“你用的什么乳液？”金妮直勾勾地盯着马尔福的腿，眼神里透露出极大的兴趣，还有一丝妒忌，“你的腿看起来很光滑。”  
“可可霜？”赫敏询问道，德拉科确认地点了点头。  
“你必须至少给我三瓶那种乳液！”汉娜加入了他们的聊天。德拉科露出一个得意的微笑，对他从女生这里获得的带有妒忌的关注有点开心。 他的腿当然比她们的更漂亮。  
“对，对，我知道在马尔福光滑的腿的话题上喋喋不休很有意思，所以我们现在能去游泳了吗？”罗恩不耐烦地问道，让赫敏不自觉看着自己的脚发出轻笑。  
“游泳！”西蒙大喊，奔跑着跳向大海，像一个小孩般在水中扇动着自己的手臂。迪安笑着加入了自己的未婚夫，其他人也兴奋地跳入海中游泳。  
哈利走向自己的男友，搂住对方的腰，覆盖在对方身上轻轻地在耳中低语。  
“宝贝，你的屁股在泳衣里看起来好辣。”哈利低沉地呻吟着，“这是我人生中做过的最好的决定之一，你觉得我们现在可以去更衣室开会小差吗？”  
德拉科瞥了他一眼然后迅速把人推开，“今天不做。”当听见哈利发出抗议的声音时，德拉科露出得意的微笑，“这是对你的惩罚，亲爱的。”  
哈利只能无助地看着德拉科在水中悠闲地游着泳，臀部随之轻轻地晃动着，这条比基尼内裤完美地衬托出他挺翘圆润的屁股。  
哈利的阴茎在他的泳裤里兴奋地抽动着，他叹了口气，失望地跟了上去。  
\-----  
“来吧，宝贝，求你了。”哈利在德拉科附近的水中哀求着，粗壮的手臂环上了他男朋友纤细的腰肢，用嘴唇轻轻啃咬着湿润的脖子，坚挺的勃起随着水流一前一后地轻轻顶着德拉科的臀瓣。  
当哈利舔上德拉科耳垂下那块敏感的部位时，德拉科忍不住颤抖。仿佛下了很大的决心，他深呼吸，再次把哈利推开，蹚水游向他们朋友，然后加入了他们的海滩排球赛，断然无视了自己比基尼里绷得紧紧的阴茎。  
哈利再次发出一声绝望的呻吟。  
他听见潘西向他喊道，“下次再试试看，破特！[2]”，于是回了她个中指。  
\------  
这是他人生做过的最糟糕的决定，哈利边看着德拉科弯腰给自己腿上和脚上补涂防晒霜边恶狠狠想着。  
相信这里离他的朋友们还有一段美妙的距离，于是他抓住男友的臀瓣，把自己勃起的玩意在德拉科那被比基尼面料覆盖着的两团浑圆的肉间摩擦着。他听见因为德拉科柔韧优美的身体微微颤抖而把防晒霜掉在躺椅上的声音。  
“甜心，求你了。”哈利揉搓着对方的臀部，“我现在就想要你，不然就要发疯了。”  
“我们不能在这里，”德拉科厉声说道，声音控制不住地颤抖，“他们会看见我们的——”  
“他们忙着游泳呢，德拉科。”哈利更加用力地用自己的阴茎在德拉科臀缝间摩擦着，“我只需要把你比基尼内裤轻轻拉到一边，没人会注意的。”  
他们在沙滩上第四排躺椅上，安全地隐藏在其他人的视线外。  
德拉科煎熬地沉默了一会，点了点头。哈利躺了下来，把德拉科拉到自己身上，金发美人[3]放松地靠在哈利胸前。  
“把腿分开，”哈利轻柔地说，德拉科因为紧张颤抖着，乖乖听从了，哈利爱抚着他光裸的大腿内侧。  
“他们最好不会看见我们，波特，”德拉科警告到，当哈利慢慢地挑起他下面穿着的比基尼然后拉到一边时，呼吸变得急促起来。哈利的手时不时擦过身上人的阴茎和旁边两个阴囊，用无杖魔法润滑后，手指在德拉科微颤的小洞口打圈。  
德拉科转过头，抽泣着，“哈利，我想要…[4]”  
“嘘…宝贝”哈利温柔地低语着，在把他的手指插进那个天堂前，他和德拉科交换了一个吻，堵住德拉科间断的呻吟声。他又加了两根手指，因为德拉科那敏感的小洞细嫩湿润的触感轻叹一声。满意地发现男友的比基尼内裤因不断流出的淫液再次变得湿润起来。  
德拉科总是很享受被用手指玩弄，而在公共场合干这种事情的罪恶感让他变得更加敏感，没等哈利的手指挑逗太久，他已经可以感受到德拉科的肠壁紧咬着侵入物——这是快要高潮的标志。  
他把手指抽出，听到德拉科不满的呻吟后露出微笑。  
他轻柔地把德拉科的比基尼内裤褪到大腿处，把自己的阴茎对准德拉科微张放松的小穴，眼神粘腻地舔舐着[5]德拉科随之浮上红晕的漂亮脸蛋。  
他拉下德拉科，让阴茎完全进入。他的金发美人在高潮时不受控制地弓起身，呻吟被哈利的亲吻吞下。  
“干，”哈利一边咒骂着自己男朋友过分敏感的前列腺和愈发控制不住升高音调的呻吟，一边用力地挺弄着阴茎，又快又凶狠地抽插着。  
他高潮着把精液射入德拉科体内深处，发出一声低沉地，满足的呻吟。德拉科轻轻地吻着哈利，“我爱你。”  
哈利以同样的话回答，轻啄怀里金发碧眼男友的双唇。  
他们都没有注意到水珠滴答声还有好友们的嬉笑声突然安静了下来。

“去开个房吧！你们像两只饥渴的兔子！”罗恩大喊道，伴随着其他人热闹的笑声。

女孩们擦了擦流下来的口水，看向彼此，用口型说着，“这真的——太他妈的辣了。”

[1]详情请百度勃艮第红，漂亮的葡萄酒深红  
[2]原文为potty，就破特了吧【不你  
[3]作者很爱用blond这个词，我懂得她想表达什么，金发美人（虽然中文说出来感觉有点直接）  
[4] “Harry, please..”  
[5] glued，除了胶水，黏住外其实也是一个精准的描述粘腻地打量式调情眼神的词（为此文作者写作老师打call!）  
害，baby我用了四种说法，我好难  
看的时候没觉得，翻的时候发现作者还挺喜欢用修辞  
所以意译很多  
因为我能明白作者想表达什么，毕竟英语是很简洁的【呸


End file.
